


Двойное свидание

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, пейринг големов FTW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в бородатом 2009 году для Rellie по заявке: "захотелось теперь жутко фика с Юлленом на тему взаимной любви Тима и Кандовского голема, после чего и их хозяева... тоже... того".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойное свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678661) by [e_nara (gentou_sanka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara)



Перед завтраком по Чёрному Ордену разносились крики и непотребные ругательства. Никого это не удивляло: все знали, что Аллен и Канда успели вернуться каждый со своей миссии, а крупная ссора с дракой для них - всё равно что пожелание доброго утра. К вящему удовольствию остальных, особенно искателей, которым чаще всего доставалось от Канды - экзорциста с нервной душевной организацией - сегодня оккупированным оказался коридор, который можно было без проблем обойти по дороге в столовую. Таким образом, все ненавязчиво решили самоустраниться от чужих проблем, дабы не делать их своими, и поток людей, спешащих занять очередь к Джерри, ничем не замедлялся, а разрушению злосчастного коридора уже ничто не могло бы помешать.   
  
Повод для ссоры был как никогда веским.  
  
\- Свали с дороги, шпендель! - зло выкрикнул Канда.

  
\- Сам свали! Коридор широкий, так что потрудись обойти и вообще, дай мне завязать шнурок! - огрызнулся Аллен и в следующую же секунду был поднят за воротник бешено сверкающим глазами мечником.

  
\- Тч... Тебя не учили хорошим манерам?! Так я тебя научу! - свистящим шёпотом выдохнул разозлённый Канда и пропустил момент, когда Аллен неловко размахнулся и сумел ударить его под дых. 

  
\- Это  _ты_ -то меня манерам учить вздумал?! - праведно негодовал Уолкер, наблюдая, как Юу, сдавленно матерясь, ощупывает живот.  
  
Канда не ответил и, не разгибаясь, врезался Аллена головой, целясь туда же, куда и сам за мгновение до этого получил удар. Уолкер охнул и собрался было ринуться в контратаку, но его отвлёк Тимкампи, неожиданно снявшийся с его головы и полетевший куда-то за спину Канде. Не успел Аллен толком удивиться, как Юу, воспользовавшийся секундной заминкой, свалил его с ног отработанным апперкотом, но потом бешеный писк заставил отвлечься и его.   
  
Обернувшись, Канда с изумлением обнаружил драку, до боли напоминавшую их собственную. Тимкампи нападал на его голема, тот уворачивался в воздухе, а потом сам наносил удары с разворота. Аллен, попытавшийся подкрасться сзади и отомстить за удар исподтишка, увидел эту картину и удивлённо присвистнул над самым ухом Канды - тот даже вздрогнул. Оба стояли в нерешительности, не зная, как реагировать на происходящее.   
  
\- Глупость заразительна, - захохотал проходящий мимо Лави, но тут же замолчал, когда наткнулся на горящие жаждой крови взгляды экзорцистов и заметил, что големы тоже как-то недобро повернулись в его сторону. - Четверо на одного! - жалобно протянул рыжий и заторопился на завтрак.  
  
Минуты две Аллен с Кандой молча наблюдали за боем своих големов, а потом всё неожиданно поменялось, когда голем Канды особенно сильно заехал крылом по голове Тимкампи и у Аллена вырвалось:  
  
\- Давай, Тим! Ты должен его победить!  
  
Канда презрительно фыркнул:  
  
\- Твой голем - такой же неудачник, как и ты, недомерок. Вам с ним не на что надеяться.

\- А вот ещё! Давай проверим! - возмутился Аллен.  
  
В результате проверки на завтрак обоим остался минимум времени, да и одежду было легче выкинуть, чем приводить в порядок. Тем не менее, Аллен потом нашёптывал Тиму, что реванша они дождутся.   
  
***  
На следующей совместной миссии Аллен с Кандой даже почти не ругались. Они присматривались друг к другу и усиленно делали страшные глаза, потому что остальные прерогативы захватили их собственные големы. Ко второй неделе даже болеть «за своего» стало уже неинтересно, и теперь и Аллен, и Канда (хоть тот и не признавался) начали понимать, каково остальным терпеть их собственные постоянные перепалки. Они как будто смотрели на себя со стороны, когда вместо того, чтобы обеспечивать связь или выполнять какие-то другие полезные функции, оба упрямых голема обращали внимание исключительно друг на друга, и даже когда Уолкер однажды сделал попытку силой утащить Тимкампи за хвост, тот больно укусил его за палец, и попытки пришлось оставить. У Канды в силу характера таких проблем не возникало, но зато он не раз и не два остался без связи, потому что его голем в это время под шумок собачился с Тимом. Экзорцисты пришли к выводу, что ситуация близка к критической, когда как-то раз оба голема пропали прямо перед миссиями, и их едва успели найти до отправления, а потом ещё полчаса потратили на то, чтобы разнять (Аллен и Канда в тот раз отправлялись в разные места).  
  
\- Это они от вас и понахватались, - раздражённо заметил Комуи в ответ на жалобы.   
  
Экзорцисты демонстративно уставились в разные стороны. Некстати зашедший в кабинет с очередной стопкой документов Ривер захихикал и получил в ответ два сулящих большие неприятности взгляда.  
  
\- Лучше скажи, что теперь делать, - процедил Канда, убедившись, что Ривер должным образом устрашён. Аллен в кои-то веки был полностью солидарен с Юу.

\- У меня два варианта, - пожал плечами Комуи. - Либо вы меняете големов, - на этом месте Аллен протестующе замахал руками, - либо подаёте им положительный пример. В эффективности второго варианта я, кстати, не уверен.

\- Мы... попробуем, - решился Аллен, предварительно оценивающе взглянув на напарника. Тот, кажется, был уже согласен почти на всё.  
  
***  
Как всегда, прав оказался Смотритель. Канда и Аллен получили специальную совместную миссию в отдалённом Тихоокеанском регионе, эта радость длилась уже неделю, но как бы они ни старались, проблема оставалась на том же уровне.  
  
\- Здравствуй... Аллен... - с непередаваемым выражением выдавливал из себя Юу.

\- И ты здравствуй, Канда, - по привычке вежливо улыбался Уолкер. 

Големы дрались и не обращали на них ровным счётом никакого внимания.  
  
Ещё через пару дней экзорцисты в своих тщетных попытках дошли до полного отчаяния. Ничем иным нельзя было объяснить их новую манеру общения.  
  
\- Юу-чан, я приготовил для тебя собу! - сладко ухмылялся Аллен, изредка отворачиваясь и разминая сведённые судорогой мимические мышцы.

\- Аллен... кун... - давился еле сдерживаемой яростью Канда, - С...с-п... спа-а...

\- Ты, наверное, хотел сказать спасибо, Юу-чан? - помогал Уолкер.

\- М-м-м... Да... - улыбке Канды могла позавидовать голодная акула.   
  
Возмущённый писк уже изрядно потрёпанного Тимкампи звучал аккомпанементом мрачным мыслям обоих экзорцистов.   
  
Вернувшись в Орден, оба отказались от своих бесплодных стараний. Однако несмотря на снятие договорённостей, они уже не могли ругаться друг с другом с прежним азартом: как-никак, теперь они уж точно оказались по одну сторону баррикад: никто другой не мог понять всей серьёзности ситуации. Аллен уже думал, что как никогда близок к тому, чтобы каким-то образом  _подружиться_  с Кандой, но один случай снова всё перевернул с ног на голову.  
  
Аллен возвращался в свою комнату после обеда, даже не гадая, где может шляться его голем: тот в последнее время появлялся редко и неизменно помятым, что сразу же выдавало как минимум то, в чьей компании он находился. Вот и на этот раз Уолкеру пришлось обедать в одиночестве, и теперь он, снедаемый невесёлыми размышлениями, вяло ковырялся ключом в замке. Открыв дверь, Аллен не сразу услышал подозрительный шорох из-под кровати, а когда услышал и заглянул туда, приподняв свисающее покрывало, так и сел, открывая и закрывая рот. Там были Тим и его постоянный противник, но на этот раз они не  _дрались_ , а сидели рядом, ласково ворковали и время от времени тёрлись друг о друга. Хвост Тимкампи был по-хозяйски обёрнут вокруг чёрного голема.  
  
В дверь постучали, но Аллен никак не отреагировал: увиденное никак не укладывалось у него в голове. В конце концов неведомый гость, оказавшийся Кандой, устал ждать и ломанулся в комнату без спросу. Он начал было фразу "Эй, недомерок, ты не видел, где эти два... ", а затем проследил за взглядом Уолкера и точно с таким же недоверием вытаращился на умилительную сцену. Вдоволь налюбовавшись, Юу резко подошёл к Аллену, схватил его за шиворот и выволок в коридор. Седой экзорцист даже не сопротивлялся, восприняв это как избавление.  
  
Грубо прижав Аллена к стене, Канда бешено прошипел ему на ухо:  
  
\- Какого хрена позволяет себе твой голем?!  
  
Аллен удивлённо уставился на Канду.  
  
\- Мой голем? Это твой голем что позволяет?! - возмутился он.

\- С твоего всё началось! - не остался в долгу Юу.

\- А с твоим кончится! - прокричал Аллен и только потом понял,  _что_  ляпнул.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина, а затем Канда пробормотал:  
  
\- И всё равно мой голем будет сверху...

\- Вот ещё! - моментально взвился Уолкер, - Мой Тим ни за что не позволит...

\- А проверим! - перебил Канда, зло хмыкнув.

\- А давай!  
  
Толкаясь, они подбежали к двери, рывком распахнули её и ввалились внутрь.  
  
Прав был Аллен.  
  
И ничего бы больше не произошло, так бы всё и осталось, не вздумай он отпраздновать победу, вспомнив слова Комуи:  
  
\- Видишь, Канда, у них всё как у нас! - торжествующе заявил Уолкер.  
  
Канда странно посмотрел на него и протянул:  
  
\- Уверен? - Он медленно начал приближаться к Аллену. В глубине его глаз горел лихорадочный огонь. Аллен занервничал и бочком начал продвигаться к выходу. Канда был быстрее.  
  
\- Вот видишь - не всё, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Юу где-то через полчаса, ущипнув Аллена за голый бок. Аллен сморщился и потёр будущий синяк: сказать всё равно было нечего.  
  
***  
Уже этим вечером в столовой все лицезрели торжественное возвращение прежних Аллена и Канды: яростная перепалка была слышна всем и каждому. На заднем плане колорита добавляла привычная потасовка големов. Линали тревожно взглянула в их сторону и спросила у Лави:  
  
\- Что это они опять?

\- Двойное свидание, - объяснил будущий Книжник, ухмыляясь во весь рот. 


End file.
